No time for doubts
by sugahandspice
Summary: Jack has a mission, will it be his last?


No time for doubts  
  
Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read, review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
I wrote this when doing a R.E (Religious Education) assignment. I though it was good and so did my teacher, she gave it an A! I lost this then found it again and decided to put it up. Please tell me what you think!  
  
This is it. The bomb is in place. C4 and nacquada will improve its impact. And someone has to detonate it. Me.  
  
Now I'm saying good bye to my team. Jonas isn't smiling for once and he's stuck for words. It had to be today that he shut up, the day I die. Teal'c steps forward  
  
"O'Neill I wish you luck. I f you die, you die well and as my brother."  
  
"Thanks Teal'c." Is all that I manage. He nods his head and steps aside to reveal Carter. She's crying. Carter crying? Wow. She must be upset. But it's only...me. Of course. She knows the chances of surviving. I have 60 seconds to get out and get to the gate, roughly 200 meters away. Yep she knows the chances. She opens her mouth to say something when bright white lights signal the arrival of my other team mate – Daniel.  
  
Carter, Teal'c and Jonas stand gaping while I smile. He returns it.  
  
"Jack, I heard and I just wanted to say...good luck." My smile widens.  
  
"Thanks Danny." He just nods. I turn to my team and look at my watch: 1819. I was instructed to detonate the bomb at 1830. My gaze returns to my team.  
  
"Time to go kids." Teal'c bows and turns to dial home. Jonas nods and turns to see the stargate activate. Carter comes up to me.  
  
"Take care, sir."  
  
"Will do." Then, to my surprise, she hugs me. Then she turns and joins the other members of my team. She sends the signal ahead and all three of them turn to wave.  
  
"See you on the other side!" I call, and then they're gone. I turn and start to walk back to the entrance of the mothership. I sneak in and check on the bomb. I then realized that Daniel hadn't left.  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Great, now we've got the first names sorted out you can leave." He grins making me do the same.  
  
"I will I just want you to promise me something." He sounds so serious that I decide not to joke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me you won't give up." And I understood. He knew what I had planned to do.  
  
"Daniel-"  
  
"Promise Jack." I sigh.  
  
"I promise." He smiles. "Good, see you on Earth." And he disappears.  
  
Mission: To detonate weapon, get to stargate then get home. Time: 60 seconds Achievable: Gotta keep trying  
  
Right, got mission plan now to do it. I check the bomb one final time. No change. I look at my watch, 1828. A movement from outside attracts my attention. Several Jaffa had decided to stop out side my door to chat. I curse them under my breath. A few minutes later they move on. The time is now 1832. Hammond is allowing a 10 minute gap where people won't have to send through the iris code. He figured that I wouldn't have time to send the code ahead without being blown to pieces. I check the bomb again then check my watch, 1835. Now or never. I do a quick stretch then arm the bomb, the 60 seconds comes up. When it doesn't move I get worried. Then it starts the count down, I'm so relived that it takes a few seconds of my brain screaming at me to get me to move. I twig and my legs start to move. I start to run like hell down the corridors, lucky no one was in them. I get out side the ship and start sprinting towards the DHD. A discharge from a staff weapon just misses my head and I turn to see lines of Jaffa running after me. I don't care. I reach the DHD and start dialing home. I curse the gate as it moves so slowly. I hear the Jaffa and know that they're right behind me. This time the aim of the Jaffa is true. And as the stargate engages I get hit in the shoulder. It's bad, you can almost see my bones. But I ignore it and run up the steps, launching myself through the wormhole. And as I did the first of the explosions happened, I'd done it!  
  
"Incoming traveler!" Security was tight. We had double the amount of SF guards in the gate room per normal. Then there was me, Teal'c and Jonas. All watching the stargate spin round, praying that it was the Colonel. I hold my breath as the wormhole opens. Then the colonel comes flying through.  
  
"Close the iris!" I yell as we race up the ramp towards him. He's been hit and is bleeding badly. Janet and her medical team assist me and Teal'c in getting the colonel on a gurney. General Hammond comes in and the colonel tries to sit up.  
  
"Easy son." The colonel is swaying but just before he loses consciousness he mutters  
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
A/N – Short I know but I think I'm going to do another part, what do you think? Please email because I really don't know whether to do another part or not. I've got a rough idea of what to do but your ideas would help. Stay tuned folks! 


End file.
